Secrets
by Megabeth
Summary: Co-written story about Harry, Ron, and Hermione. There is also a new girl at Hogwarts. Harry is trying to clear Sirius Black.
1. Default Chapter Title

Author's note- 

We are sure you have heard this before but none of the characters in the story belong to us except Felicity Taylor. All of the other's belong to J.K. Rowling. This is our first fanfiction, so it might be a little strange. Please read and review it-any type of review as long as it constructive. That means don't sue and no flames! 

~Liz and Meghan

Harry

It was great to be back at Hogwarts. Harry Potter gazed around the Great Hall, taking in the familiar surroundings. Summer with the Dursleys, had once again been torture. The only thing that had kept him from losing his mind was the monthly letters from his godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius had been framed as being a follower of the evil wizard, Lord Voldemont. He had escaped from the wizard jail he was put in a few years earlier. Sirius had been hiding ever since Harry's third year at Hogwarts. He had promised Harry in his last letter that he would try to visit Harry at Hogwarts. They would have to figure out how to clear Sirius's name so that Harry could live with him instead of the dreaded Dursley's. 

"Harry!" two familiar voices called.

Harry turned around to see his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He grinned and started walking toward them.

"Come on! The sorting hat is starting to sing! We're going to miss the whole ceremony! I want to see all the new kids!" yelled Ron.

The Sorting Hat was a singing hat that told you what house you belonged in when you put it on. There were four houses; each named for a great wizard of the time that the Hogwarts was founded. The houses were Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Harry, Ron, Hermione were all in Gryffindor. After the initiation process and the feast that always followed, the threesome trudged up the many stairs to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione ran ahead and turned around at the entrance. 

"OK everyone! My name is Hermione Granger and I am the Gryffindor prefect this year. There is always a password to get into the Common Rooms. This year, the Gryffindor password is Srodniffyrg!" Hermione looked very pleased at herself that she was prefect.

Harry and Ron looked at each other quickly and they both rolled their eyes. The two remembered Ron's older brother, Percy, when he had become a prefect. Percy had become very stuck up. Hermione saw their look and after everyone was in, walked up to them. 

"Hey, aren't you glad that I made prefect?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"Hermione, why would you ever ask that? Of course we are happy!" Harry replied quickly, before Ron could say something about Percy. The threesome went inside.

Harry and Ron went to the dorm where the fifth year boy students slept. They put all the stuff that they brought from school into the trunks at the foot of the bed. 

"I'm really glad to be back," Harry said with a content sigh.

"Me too. I wonder will happen this year. Last year was boring. The year before that was the whole thing with Sirius Black, and the first two years we were here, you beat Voldemont. I hope something good happens this year!" said Ron.

"I'm sure something will." replied Harry, laughing.

***

Later that night, Harry left the Great Hall after dinner early. He wanted to see if his owl, Hedwig, had a letter for him from Sirius. Harry sat at the largest window in the common room, deep in thought. It wasn't until Hermione came in that he realized how long he had been sitting there. 

"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Hermione.

"Uh…Just thinking," said Harry after a long pause. Harry had thought he was all alone and Hermione had startled him. Although he trusted Hermione, he didn't really want anyone knowing about Sirius and all his letters. Hermione, however, saw through him in an instant.

"Harry, I am going up to bed now. Are you sure nothing is wrong? You left dinner pretty early. You can talk to me, you know." 

_She knows something is up. Boy, is she good! But if I know Hermione like I think I do, she'll just tell me to stop writing to him because I will get in trouble, _thought Harry. To Hermione he said, "Nothing is wrong. Don't worry about me. I'll see you in the morning."

"OK." Hermione gave him a questioning look, possibly thinking he might change his mind and tell her, but she gave up and went up the girl's dorm.

When Harry was sure Hermione was gone, he resumed his position at the window. He didn't wait long. Hedwig was already at the window, trying to get in. After opening the window and patting Hedwig, he took the note that she was carrying. It read:

Harry-

I want you to meet me in the Shrieking Shack by Hogsmeade tomorrow night. I understand if you can't make it, as you just started the new year. Send a reply back with Hedwig.

-Padfoot

Harry wrote a reply saying he would meet Sirius at the Shrieking Shack tomorrow night. He gave it to Hedwig, who flew off to where ever Sirius was hiding. He then stuffed Sirius's note in his pocket and got ready for bed. He was asleep in minutes.

Hermione

Hermione couldn't sleep. She was very worried about Harry. He had looked something was bothering him earlier. Plus, he had been quiet all day, which was a very un-Harry like thing for him to do. Hermione rolled over. No matter what Harry said, she knew something was wrong. Hermione hoped it didn't have to do with the dark wizard, Lord Voldemont. Two years ago, he had hunted down Harry and tried to kill him. Thankfully, Harry had beaten him both times. Neither time did he kill Voldemont though. Voldemont had killed Harry's parents fifteen years ago. Harry had escaped the attack at age one. He was the one who had drained Voldemont of his powers and kept him from being more powerful. The only reminder of the attack was a lightening shaped scar on Harry's forehead. He had then been shipped off to his non-magic (known as Muggles to witches and warlocks) aunt and uncle. They had kept the magic of his past a secret and told Harry that his parents died in a car crash. Then 10 years after his parents had been killed; Harry got a letter from Hogwarts. The rest was history. _That's besides the point. _Hermione told herself. Hermione sighed yet again. Soon, she fell into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning, before she could go down and get breakfast in the Great Hall, her favorite teacher called her to her office. Professor McGongall taught Transfiguration, which Hermione happened to be very good in. Hermione wondered what Professor McGonagall wanted with her this time.

"Ah, Hermione. You are here right on time. Since you are the perfect for Gryffindor I have a little…assignment for you. You know how many transfer students we accept here. That's right two a year. Well, it so happens that one of the two transfer students is going to be in Gryffindor. She is also a fifth year, like you. I have taken the liberty to put her in your dorm and given her the same schedule as you also. Her name is Felicity Taylor and she has transferred here from Florida, in the United Stated of America." Professor McGongall explained. 

Hermione was worried and excited. A new girl at Hogwarts? What if she was totally unlike Hermione and really mean or weird or she was just annoying? Hermione was stuck with this girl for the rest of her fifth year! But then, what if she was just like Hermione and they became best friends? The girl appeared suddenly, out of the shadows of the office. Hermione gulped, praying the girl would be normal. Hermione took one look at the girl and realized that she was nothing like her. _Great._ Hermione thought, _Now what?!_

Ron

Felicity Taylor. What a perfect name and such a perfect girl! Hermione had brought her down to the Great Hall for breakfast, looking as if she had been poisoned. Hermione had quickly introduced Felicity to the rest of Hogwarts and sank down beside Harry. 

"Can you believe her? Where does she get the nerve? I can't believe she has the same schedule as us!" Hermione complained to Harry and Ron. However, Ron wasn't listening to Hermione that morning. He was much more interested in Felicity. 

The rest of the day went like this. Everyone wanted to know who Felicity was and where she came from. Hermione was being completely ignored. Ron didn't even notice. He though Hermione was overreacting. Felicity was really pretty and totally different than anyone else at Hogwarts. 

Late that night, when Ron was in bed, he thought about nothing but Felicity. She was from Florida in the United States and had a slight southern accent. Felicity, or Lissy as everyone called her, had long blond hair, bright green eyes, and a large smile that showed her perfectly white teeth. She was also very tan, which was unlike anyone else at Hogwarts. Lissy also wore makeup and had very different clothes than anyone else. But the best part was she was a Gryffindor and a fifth year too. Hermione was to show her around, which meant that Hermione and Lissy had the same schedule. Ron was really happy that he and Harry had the same schedule as Hermione! Now, he had all his classes with Lissy too. Except, Lissy seemed to like Harry and paid a lot of attention to Harry, like most of the other girls in Gryffindor. Harry didn't seem to mind the attention at all! It seemed to Ron that Harry liked Lissy back. Ron sat up in his bed trying not to think about Lissy and Harry together.

Hermione didn't appear to like Lissy so much. In fact, it seemed like she hated her. Ron would have thought that Hermione would be happy to have another girl to hang out with. And someone as different as Lissy! But Hermione really appeared to have something against Lissy. Ron walked to the window and looked out. Where was Harry? He wasn't in his bed. Ron was starting to get worried when Harry tiptoed into the room with his Invisibility Cloak on.

"Ron! What are you doing up? It's three in the morning!" Harry exclaimed. 

"I think I should be asking you that! What were you doing with that on?" 

"Just went out to get some fresh air," replied Harry, quickly supplying an excuse. He couldn't tell anyone about his meeting with Sirius, even though he hated lying to Ron.

Ron just yawned; he'd talk to Harry tomorrow, and got into bed. He fell asleep immediately.

Harry

Harry soon followed Ron's lead, falling into a deep sleep. _Harry was zooming around the Quidditch field on his Firebolt. He was searching for the golden snitch, which would earn his team 150 points and the game. If his team, Gryffindor, won the game they would win the Quidditch Cup. Gryffindor had won the past two years and would love to win again. _

There it was! The snitch was right by the opponents, Ravenclaw, goal. Harry raced over to the snitch and caught it before the Ravenclaw seeker could. Before he could get to the ground his team was all over him, laughing and crying. Someone yelled, 'Party in Gryffindor Common Room!' Immediately, the fans and team disappeared and Harry was alone. Then, two figures formed and Harry realized it was his parents.

Lily and James Potter stood there a minute before James spoke. "Godric's Hollow. Harry, our house, your old house, look for it. For Sirius. Harry…we love you son." Lily smiled sadly and departed with James.

Harry awoke drenched in a cold sweat. It took him a while to realize he was in Hogwarts. Harry reached for his wand, muttered 'Lumos' and looked around. Harry was the only one awake. He sighed and turned over. Harry tried to go back to sleep but the taunting visions of his dream kept returning. What did they mean? Harry fell asleep again, asking himself that question over and over.

Hermione

Gryffindor was winning 60-40 against Hufflepuff. Hermione looked up and saw Harry searching the sky intently for the Snitch. _Come on Harry! I know you can do it!_ thought Hermione. Lissy, who was sitting next to Hermione, looked like she was going to burst with excitement. It was her first Quidditch game, although she went with Hermione to watch the practices. Suddenly, Ron made a spectacular save in the goal and the crown went wild. To top this off, many people saw Harry dive and come up out of the dive triumphant. He had caught the snitch, winning Gryffindor's first game of the season. 

"Come on Lis-" Hermione started to say, only to see that Lissy was halfway to the field already. Hermione gritted her teeth and ran down the bleachers towards the Gryffindor team_. Of course_, thought Hermione when she couldn't see Lissy through the crowd_. Find Harry and you will find Lissy_. Hermione was right and that didn't help her already bad mood. Lissy was hanging all over Harry, laughing and congratulating him. Harry quickly glanced at Hermione, who tried to say good job. But she couldn't get the words out before Harry was whisked away by Lissy somewhere. 

Hermione walked dejectedly back to the Gryffindor Common Room where the party was in progress. She spotted Ron by the fire and sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" was the first thing Ron said to her.

"Everything! But mostly Harry." Hermione blurted out before thinking.

"What do you mean?' Ron said.

"He's been so secretive ever since he got back from the summer break. Like he has something to tell but can't. It's really annoying and Lissy isn't helping. She is always with him and I never can find time to talk to him alone! I wish she would just leave!" Hermione said angrily.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I've caught Harry sneaking around with the Invisibility Cloak on and he has been using the Marauder's Map a lot lately. I don't know what is up!" Ron agreed.

"We should talk to him tomorrow when Lissy isn't around." Hermione said. Ron just nodded.

"I'm going up to my dorm now. See you tomorrow Ron." Hermione added.

Lissy barged in to the girl's dorm room an hour and a half later, her face flushed with excitement. 

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "Harry Potter is such a babe!"

"What is a babe?" asked Lavender Brown, one of the girls roommates.

"You don't know what a babe is? Well, he's a hottie, you know, a hunk. Um, don't you understand what I am saying? HE IS GORGEOUS!" Lissy shouted.

"Oh, I get it. You think Harry is cute. Well, it's you and the rest of the girls at Hogwarts! Anyway, why didn't you just say that he was cute?" asked Lavender.

"I did! You guys just like totally don't understand. It's so funny how I am talking in plain English and you all don't get it. That is how everyone in Florida speaks!" Lissy was laughing hysterically by now. 

Hermione, on the other hand, was seething. _How dare she like Harry? And did Harry **really** like that annoying thing from Florida back?_ Hermione pulled the curtains closed on her bed and tried to get to sleep. After a lot of tossing and turning, she managed to fall into a light, uneasy sleep.

Harry

Lissy was nice and fun and beautiful and talented and had the _cutest _accent with all these funny words, but she wasn't Ron and definitely not Hermione. Harry missed them. The two days Lissy had been here, she had been with Harry practically the whole time. Harry barely got time to himself and he really longed for it.

Harry glanced down at his watch, tired of doing his homework. It was 11 o'clock! Harry looked over at Lissy, who had fallen asleep next to him on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"Lissy, Lissy wake up. It's eleven. Lights out was an hour ago. If Professor McGonagall finds us, we have a detention. Even if we were doing homework." Harry said urgently while shaking Lissy.

"Oh! Sorry, I am like dead tired and I must have crashed. I better go to bed. Night." Lissy said and smiled her brightest smile and ran to bed. Harry ran into his bed and grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and the map. He was really careful not to wake up anyone. He slipped out the Gryffindor Common Room, past the entrance, and up to the headless statute. Checking to make sure no one was around (no one was) he pushed the stature aside and dropped into the hole in the floor. He slid down the long slide and fell into the Shrieking Shack. 

"There you are! I was wondering what kept you!" Sirius said with a laugh and a grin. He looked a lot healthier than he had when Harry had first seen him two years ago. His black hair was on the long side from hiding out for so long. He walked over to Harry and gave him a big hug.

"Sorry, Lissy fell asleep on my shoulder when we were doing our homework." Harry said after a minute. 

"Lissy? The new girl you told me about? She fell asleep on your shoulder? Wow, Harry, a girlfriend!" teased Sirius. 

"No, no. She is really pretty and nice and all but I don't know. Anyway, I think I found a way to clear your name. We'll use the map you and my dad and Lupin and Peter made. It'll show my old house and we can take the path and look for evidence that your are innocent. I had a dream last night and my mom and dad told me to do this in it." Harry said blushing, obviously thinking about Lissy.

"We can do it. Your mom and dad installed the way to your house from Hogwarts when you were born, just in case something happened with Voldemont. I'll say the word, you take the map and go to your house and look for clues. If you aren't back within an hour and a half, I'm coming after you." Sirius said.

He tapped the map, said _Poatherous_, and a path the led to Harry's house he had lived in over 14 years ago showed up. Harry nodded, gulped and took the map.

An hour later, he returned with his face flushed. He had a pile of cloth covered books in his hands.

"What are those? Oh, wait I have seen them many times. Those are Lily's diaries. She trusted her soul with them. She hid them, didn't she? I knew something was missing when they cleaned the house out." Sirius said, with tears in his eyes. He clearly missed Lily and James.

"I have to go now, it's two in the morning. If anyone sees me, I'm dead!" Harry said, not wanting to see his godfather cry. Harry took the passage back up to the castle and slipped back to the Gryffindor common room, and into his room.

Author's note # 2-

OK, there you have it! That is part one of the story that is definitely going to be long. Part two will be out sometime next week, hopefully. There will be some stuff on the diaries and a twist included with them. We hope you liked it!

~Liz and Meghan


	2. Default Chapter Title

Author's note-

Hey! We did it! Part two! Thanks to all that reviewed and liked it-we try. We know that the characters are a little weird. Ron is girl crazy (aren't all guys at some point?), Hermione is jealous (we'll tell you a secret-it's because Lissy is pretty and everyone likes her and wants to go out with her and no one likes Hermione like that-does that clear a little up?), and Harry is well, weird. Sorry, this is our first fanfiction! Plus, co-writing is hard. :) Enough of our blabbering-read and review! No flames and none of the characters belong to us!

~ Liz and Meghan

Ron

"What are all those books and what are they for?" Ron asked the next morning after seeing Lily's diaries piled up on Harry's trunk.

"Oh, those they are just books. I'm just gonna read them, what else would I do with them?" Harry said with a slight smile, not wanting to tell Ron what they really were. 

"Yeah, sure! You know you are impossible. Let's go eat breakfast." Ron said, sensing that Harry wasn't telling the whole truth.

Ron and Harry raced down the stairs and took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Soon, Lissy and Hermione came in and Lissy sat down next to Harry while Hermione scowled and sat across from Ron, Harry, and Lissy. Suddenly, it all became clear to Ron. Hermione liked Harry! _No wonder she keeps complaining about Lissy hanging all over him!_

"Hermione! I need to talk to you as soon as possible!" Ron yelled to Hermione, who was walking to ahead to the next class.

"OK!" Hermione shouted back.

"Ohh, as soon as possible! I wonder what that means!" Ron heard Lissy say. He just shook his head and smiled. Harry, who was next to him, who just rolled his eyes and grinned.

Hermione

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Hermione asked Ron during Potions.

"Do you like Harry?" Ron whispered back.

Hermione blushed and was about to say something when a deep snarling voice came from behind them.

"Would you like to share what you were talking about with Miss Granger with the class Mr. Weasley?" Professor Snape asked with a devilish grin.

"Uh, no sir. It was nothing." Ron replied nervously.

"DETENTION!" yelled Snape gleefully; he clearly enjoyed giving detentions, especially to Gryffindors.

"But Professor! That's not fair!" Hermione started to protest. 

"Would you like to join Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger?" 

Hermione said nothing and shrunk down in her seat. A fifth year Slytherin named Draco Malfoy chuckled in the back of the room. He loved to make fun of people, but especially took pleasure in torturing Harry, Hermione, and Ron with his nasty comments. It didn't help that he was Professor Snape's favorite student and could do just about anything in Potions.

Harry

"I wonder what Snape is going to make you do for your detention this time, Ron. Hermione, you got lucky!" Harry said after Potions had finally ended.

"He'll get her next time though!" yelled Draco as he passed by. It looked as if he was about to say more but Lissy rushed up to the group.

"Ron, that was awful for him to do. Is he always that mean? I don't really like Potions that much anymore." Lissy said bursting with energy. Then, she turned to Harry, totally ignoring Hermione and Draco. "Harry, do you want to Hogsmeade with me later? I hear it is an awesome place to hang out. I would like love to see it." Lissy purred.

"I wish I could, but I have to go do my homework. Besides, the next Hogwarts trip there is on Saturday. I'm definitely going, since now the permission slip signed. I'll show you then." Harry said, thinking about his mom's diaries. Lissy looked crestfallen, but for some reason Hermione looked relived. Ron just had a knowing smile on his face.

"Well, I better get going," said Harry cheerfully. He raced off to the Gryffindor common room and up to his dorm. He made sure no one was in the room and then he opened the first diary, labeled **Lily's Diary- First to Third years at Hogwarts.**

__

Dear Diary,

This is my first year at Hogwarts, a school for wizards and witches. Yup, I'm going to be a witch. I don't know anyone else here so I am really lonely. My roommates are really nice and I meet a few nice people on the train here, but no solid friends yet. I hope I can make some. I miss my mum and dad really bad. But not really my sister, Petunia. I think she is jealous that I'm going to be a witch and she's not…

Harry turned a few pages, wanting to know when his mom had met his dad. He didn't have to look long. A little while later an entry came along:

__

Dear Diary,

I meet the nicest people today! Their names are James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They are Gryffindors too and I was talking to them in the common room. James is really cute and really nice too. Sirius and James, when they are together, are the funniest people! I can't wait to talk to them again…

***

Harry sat up, not realizing that it was the next morning and he had read right through the night and through breakfast. He stuck on a blue robe and rushed out of the door. Harry literally ran to Potions.

"Potter, you're late! Detention! You and Weasley will be mopping up the girl's bathroom, then cleaning bedpans in the infirmary. Moaning Myrtle has been at it again and Madam Pomfrey needs help." Snape yelled.

"Great job Potter! You made it into the girls bathroom!" Malfoy called out.

Snape smiled over at Malfoy. Harry, however, sunk into his chair and looked at Ron. Ron seemed he was about to jump up and punch Snape and he might have, if he didn't know that he was going to be expelled for it.

"See you later." Ron said grimly after the class was over.

Harry was fuming. It was bad enough that he had a detention, but Moaning Myrtle _and_ bedpans? Moaning Myrtle was a ghost who haunted a bathroom and cried all day. She was famous for making huge messes of water. She was also the most annoying ghost, crying all the time.

Ron

_Moaning Myrtle and bedpans!_ thought Ron later, walking to his next class.

"Hey Weasel! Why don't you see if you can get a job cleaning the bathroom? Everyone knows your family needs the money!" Malfoy sneered to Ron. Malfoy was always teasing Ron about his family's slight financial problems. The Weasley's were the nicest people, but with seven kids, they didn't always have enough money. Ron was about just about to say something nasty back to Draco, when Lissy walked up to them. Even Malfoy stopped to look. She was wearing a baby blue mini-skirt and a white sweater that showed a little of her slim stomach. Lissy always left her robes open. She was the only student that did.

"Hello Ron, Hello Draco," Lissy said in a super sweet voice and flashing them each a huge smile.

"Hi Lissy," the two enemies said together.

"Well, I better be going now," said Lissy smoothly with another smile.

When Hermione followed a few seconds later, she didn't offer a smile. Instead she asked haughtily, "What are you guys staring at?"

She then looked ahead, saw Lissy turn into their next class, and practically screamed.

"What does everyone see in her? I don't get it!" Hermione said angrily.

"Huh?" Ron asked, snapping out of his trance.

"Nothing, just let's go to class." Hermione said, trying to calm the anger rising in her.

Hermione

Hermione looked over at Ron, who was solemnly walking beside her.

_I still can't believe that even Ron likes Lissy too. He of all people! Why can't he just like someone normal, like Lavender? But noooo, he has to like Lissy, just like the rest of Hogwarts,_ Hermione thought bitterly.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted though. Someone was calling her name, and Ron's too, from behind.

"Ron, Hermione! Wait!"

Hermione turned around to see Harry running (or trying to run) with his hands full of books. Hermione could see many of the Hogwarts school books but she also saw a cloth covered book that she didn't recognize. 

"Harry, do you want help with all of those books?" Hermione started to say. Then she yelled 'Look out!' Malfoy was sticking his foot out to trip Harry. Harry noticed a little late and he fell, with all of his books flying out of his hands. Ron and Hermione hurried over to help a fuming Harry pick up his books while Malfoy stood laughing besides them. 

"Looks like you have another mess to clean up besides Myrtle's!" Malfoy sneered. Suddenly, he stopped laughing and glanced more closely at one book in the pile. "Wait, what is this?" said Malfoy as he picked up Lily's diary. 

"Hey, put that down! That's mine!" yelled Harry, furious at Malfoy.

However, Draco was, as usual, paying no attention to Harry. "Hmm…Private diary of year's four and five at Hogwarts." Malfoy read off the cover of the diary. 

"If this is yours Potter, it will definitely be worth reading a little extra!" Malfoy cried out as he ran back to his dorm, obviously pleased with himself.

"You're going to be in big trouble when I tell Dumbledore!" Harry yelled. Inside, however, Harry knew he couldn't go to Dumbledore. He would be in big trouble because he had been leaving schools grounds after dark to even get the diary.

Hermione said quietly, as if trying not to believe, "Was that your diary?"

"No," said Harry.

"Well then, who's was it?" Ron inquired.

"It was my mum's." Harry said very softly.

"Really? Oh Harry, that's awful that Malfoy got it. But don't worry, we'll get it back somehow. Where did you get it?" Hermione said.

"At my old house, where my mom and dad were killed." Harry replied casually.

"Your old house?!" Hermione and Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's go to History of Magic before we are late. I'll explain at lunch." Harry said, very upset and disappointed. One of his only chances to get to know his mother and clear Sirius had been taken away by Malfoy. Hermione and Ron glanced at him oddly but said nothing. The threesome rushed to the next class silently.

Harry

Hermione, Harry, Ron were sitting in the Great Hall, eating lunch. Lissy was in the library, being tutored about the Transfiguration, by one of her many admirers. Transfiguration was the only subject Lissy was not a great student in.

"So, tell us! What's all this about your old house and your mum's about diaries too?" Hermione demanded, not wanting to wait anymore.

"Well, I might as well tell you. Sirius and I met on night and I told him I wanted to clear his name. I wanted to go to my old house to see if there were any clues there. Sirius tapped the Marauder's map, which I had brought with me, said this weird word and this path appeared to the house. I followed the path to my old house. The neighborhood was deserted, probably from the time when Voldemont came. Lots of houses were destroyed, but mine definitely was the worst. There was almost nothing left. I went inside. Most of the house was empty. The weird thing was when I went in, I knew my mom and dad's room and my room was. Without the map, I went to my room and I saw all this stuff. It was all so familiar and I just stood there. I must've been there for a long time when I realized I hadn't been to my parent's room. So, I went to their room and looked around. I found a loose board in the floor with three diaries under it. One was for her first to third years, the second was for her fourth and fifth years, and the last for sixth and seventh years. The last one went all the way to the day of her death. I read the entire first diary the night after I got back. It felt so good to know my mother. I was late to Potions because I was reading the diaries. I am so mad at Malfoy! He took the fourth and fifth year diary, the one I haven't read yet. How could he?" Harry finished with tears in his eyes.

"Harry, I am so sorry I asked. I really didn't mean to upset you. It must be horrible for you." Hermione said softly as she reached over to give Harry a friendly hug. Ron just nodded, lost for words.

"I just wish there were some way that we could get back the diary. I am sure it had more information about my dad and mum and all their friends. Maybe it'll even have information about Sirius, you know stuff we can use to free him." Harry replied, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, getting rid off any trace of the tears that might have existed. 

Ron

Later that night, Ron sat thinking about the events that had just taken place. Harry had found his mother's diaries, only to be taken away by Draco Malfoy. How could they possibly get them back? Ron sunk into his bed, trying to think of how to recover the diary. Suddenly, Ron sat up. _Lissy!_ he thought excitedly. He lay back down again with much more hope that the last time. He would teach the others his plan tomorrow at breakfast. Ron fell asleep thinking about how happy Harry would be.

***

"Harry! Hermione! I know how we can get the diary back from Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed the next morning. He motioned for them to come close, so he could whisper the plan to them.

"Well, how do we do it? I have to get my mum's diary back." Harry said impatiently.

Ron lowered his voice and said mysteriously, "We use Lissy."

"WHAT?" shouted Hermione, as half the Great Hall looked over. She obviously wanted Lissy to have nothing to do with this.

"Just listen and calm down. We don't want the Slytherins knowing! OK, here is what we do. We have Lissy flirt with Crabbe and Goyle. She is a natural at flirting and Crabbe and Goyle would love the attention. I mean, come on. One of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts, talking to them? They'll do whatever she says! So, Lissy gets Crabbe and Goyle to get the diary for her. She can say it is hers or something." Ron finished with a satisfied look on his face.

"But what if Draco already told them that it was Harry's mum's diary?" asked Hermione.

"We are just going to have chance it. We don't have a better plan." Harry replied.

"Actually-" Hermione started to say but was interrupted by Ron.

"Crabbe and Goyle are too dumb to realize what they are really doing." Ron interrupted. Harry nodded and even Hermione had to admit that Ron had a good plan.

Hermione

Ron might have had a good plan but she had another. Hermione was about to announce it when Harry said 'I like your plan, Ron. Let's tell Lissy next time we see her."

"Well, you know I did have another plan that might have guaranteed our getting the diary back, but since you both like a plan that might not get the diary back at all, I guess I won't be needed." Hermione said, both angry and hurt. She got up out of her chair and stalked away before Ron or Harry could say anything.

_Why did everything have to be Lissy this and Lissy that? What made her so special that every single guy, Slytherins included, were waiting on her hand and foot? And why did Harry and Ron, whom she considered the two most sensible guys in Hogwarts, have to be among the idiotic guys?_ Hermione thought, as she stomped her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hi Hermione! I just left breakfast early to work on an essay. I'm sure you finished it though, you are such a good student. So, why are you back so early? I haven't talked to you in a while." Lissy said brightly. Today, Lissy was wearing dark blue hip-hugger flare jeans that fit perfectly. Her top was a cute three-quarter sleeved baseball tee that said 'Boys are great. Every girl should own one.' written across the chest.

"Uh...hi Lissy. I'm not back early for any reason. I guess I just wanted to rest before the trip to Hogsmeade later. Nice outfit." Hermione said grouchily. She had meant the last comment to be a sarcastic remark, but it came out sounding like Hermione actually meant she liked her outfit. Hermione would _never_ admit this, but she actually did. _Why don't I like her? She is a perfectly nice girl! I need to go somewhere where stupid Harry or Ron or Lissy won't bother me and I can think. Where is that? Hagrid's! _Hermione thought anxiously. 

"Lissy, I'm sorry to leave so soon, but I just realized I forgot something in the Great Hall, silly me!" Hermione said, leaving any excuse to get away to Hagrid's hut.

"OK, talk to you later!" Lissy said, and turned back to her essay.

Hermione ran outside, but was careful to avoid Filch, who was the Hogwart's caretaker, and his cat, Mrs. Norris. Filch prowled the hallways and gave anyone who was in them and not supposed to be, a detention. Hermione was supposed to be in either her dorm or the Great Hall, not on her way outside. Hermione went to Hagrid's hut, knocked and was allowed in.

"Hermione! What brings yer here? I gotta go soon, but yer welcome ter stay if yer want." Hagrid said.

Hermione nodded and when Hagrid left, sat down in a chair to do some heavy thinking.

_Now, what is the deal with Lissy? She is nice and pretty and isn't obnoxious. She would be a really good friend, if I gave her a chance. But why haven't I given her a chance?_ Hermione knew the answer deep down but didn't want to tell herself. She struggled with herself and eventually gave up. _It's because I am jealous._

Author's note- 

OK, there you have it! Listen, we have received reviews saying we have no plot. To tell you the truth, the stories are about Harry, Hermione, and Ron trying to clear Sirius Black and what happens in between-that's all. We are working hard to figure out the next part. Writer's block…you know? The next part will hopefully be up next week, but no guarantees. We hoped you liked it! 

~ Liz and Meghan


End file.
